


The Dance

by Aguna91



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canonish Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade needs a date for Luthor's party, he asks Dick.<br/>-“It will look like as if I'm some bimbo who got herself a tattooed motorbike rider to force her Daddy to pay more attention to her”, his voice wasn't strong, more like a whimper.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own

“How would you like to have me owning you a favor?”, asked a male voice behind him and Dick didn't suppress his annoyed sigh.  
“You do realize that the door of my flat has a purpose don't you?”  
The question only earned him a chuckle and the barkeeper turned towards the intruder in his bedroom.  
Slade Wilson, dressed in a blue jeans and a black t-shirt, leaned causally against the bedroom door.  
An action, which actively blocked Nightwing's only exit, unless he wanted to jump out of the window.  
Something which both fighters were more than aware of.  
“Sounds like a trap”, replied Dick finally.  
There he stood, dressed in a pair of black briefs after a long night of fighting crime and all he wanted to do was to fall asleep in his bed.  
The mercenary couldn't have picked a worst moment, or possible a better own.  
Amusement flashed in the single gray eye and the young hero felt his hackles raise from the unvoiced mockery, unconsciously he stepped closer towards the older man.

“Luthor keeps offering me to attend his parties”, started Slade and Dick blinked in confusion.  
He honestly hadn't expected that, yet the other seemed in a good mood, so he didn't stop his own lighthearted remark.  
“Good for you two, but remember to use protection.”  
The deadpan expression on the villain’s face made the younger man snicker from his own quip.  
“He wants others to think that I like him more than other clients, instead of me being a paid bodyguard or enforcer which could be paid to leave him at any moment”, explained Slade.  
This made sense, figured the hero, the whole 'my old friend there is a known killer' for his new 'friends' wasn't a supple threat, but it still worked and should be understood by most of them.  
“Tell him you want to keep it professional between the two of you”, offered Richard with a hint of humor still in his voice.  
“Might not be the best for business”, reasoned the mercenary,” I can't just offend him like this.”  
“So you want the attention but you don't want to fulfill his desires?” , japed the hero once again.  
Seriously if Slade had wanted a conversation without bad puns, than he should have visited on a better time, this might teach him a lesson.  
He hadn't even gotten to the point had he?  
The same expression as before answered him and a dumb part of him wanted to lean to closer to the predator he had just teased again, which he did. Ttheir bodies were nearly touching.

“Luthor likes to be in control and expects me to be a very reserved guest. He won't invite me again if I were to do something flamboyant he didn't expect and become the center of attention. Men like him like to be in control,” continued Slade his explanation.  
“You can be intimidating but not flashy”, pointed the hero out and watched as the neutral expression formed into a predatory one.  
“Dancing with the Wayne heir in the middle of the room, in a suit I bought him, should give the people enough gossip”, purred the mercenary and Richard shivered from the tone.  
“So you want to invite me, so you won't be invited again?”, was asked in a teasing tone.  
It wasn't the worst deal, if Deathstroke owned him a favor than that little publicity stunt might safe some lives. A hint were the prisoners were locked away, or a bomb was, little things which might buy the moments needed to safe a few lives more.  
“Outshone at his own party by the belle of the ball from another man”, agreed Slade and if he hadn't been so tired, than Richard's cheeks wouldn't be flushed from the compliment.  
The older man leaned his head towards the young hero's ear and continued in a low tone.

“You won't be allowed to tell Daddybats before, because he is one of the men who likes to be in control and might turn it against me. How shocked he might act when the media accuses you of certain things.”  
“It will look like as if I'm some bimbo who got herself a tattooed motorbike rider to force her Daddy to pay more attention to her”, his voice wasn't strong, more like a whimper.  
That Batman would understand wouldn't help an unprepared Bruce Wayne.  
After wards they might have to talk about their civilian identities and what would be in future allowed, if there was one...  
Naturally he did (not) want for Batman to pay more attention to him, making it seem like he had to be more attentive or there might be negative headlines for Wayne Enterprise.  
Richard had always been a good son, he didn't do dumb stuff like this.  
He did (not) want to force his hand in such a manner, in such a simple manner...

The wood on his naked back forced him back in the conversation.  
Somehow Slade had pressed him against the door with the man's right leg was between his legs and rubbed slightly against his covered cock.  
“Now that I told you of my plan, I have to force you or you might reveal it”, threatened the mercenary playfully and was answered by a groan of defeat and certainly not relief.  
“So tell me will you be Daddy's good boy?”, purred the older man into his ear and Dick's cock hardened slightly.  
The mouth moved to kiss the sensitive skin of the organ, lower along the neck and back as he spoke again.  
“Don't lie to me, my sweet bird. Will you behave or be naughty? Does Daddy have to punish you for acting like a slut?”  
A hand was suddenly on his uncovered cock, it was a rough rhythm, yet the tired hero could do nothing but mindlessly push into.

“We will get you a suit tomorrow”,promised Slade as he carried the hero to his bed.  
Exhausted the hero had choice but to nod.


End file.
